Runite rock
|experience = 125 |respawn = 12 minutes |examine = A rocky outcrop. }} Runite rocks are the second-highest level rock in Old School RuneScape, bested by amethyst crystals, requiring 85 Mining to mine. When successfully mined by a player, they receive a runite ore, which yields 125 Mining experience. After being mined, runite rocks usually take around 12 minutes to respawn. They are highly popular and often are depleted of their resources, which prompts players to switch worlds to find rocks that haven't been mined. It is recommended not to hop to busy servers as busy worlds are more likely to have their ores already depleted. When mining runite, players may find it useful to keep track of the time that they mined the ore as well as the world number. If done accurately, players can hop to other worlds (keeping more notes along the way) to mine runite while keeping an eye on the time, and then hop back to worlds where they previously mined runite when it is about time for the ore to respawn. This method of collecting runite ore only applies when mining in popular member areas, such as the Heroes' Guild mine requiring Heroes' Quest to access said mine, or at secluded areas like the Central Fremennik Isles mine, which requires starting The Fremennik Isles. Moreover, starting Mourning's Ends Part II and wearing Mourner gear opens up the Mourner Tunnels mine, which is another remote mine for members. Runite rocks in places like the Central Fremennik Isles mine are rarely targeted by players, and as such, there is little need to worry about the ore being sometimes contested whereas the popular 46 Wilderness Mine among both free players and members is almost always taken. However, such places in the Wilderness are usually dangerous due to high-level monsters and, more importantly, player killers. The runite rocks in the Mining Guild have their respawn timer halved, meaning that they respawn every 6 minutes, instead of the standard 12 minutes. Additionally, these rocks have a 1/20 chance giving Unidentified minerals, which can be used to purchase Mining gloves or Superior mining gloves. Locations is currently the only place for free-to-play rune miners.]] is a popular source of rune among members.]] Runite rocks are few in numbers and are located mostly in remote locations. There are currently fifteen rune rocks located throughout Old School RuneScape. Free-to-play As of now, the only place where free players can mine runite ore is at Lava Maze Rune Mine, which has two rocks and is located north-west of the Lava Maze in level 46 Wilderness. Ore is sometimes de-spawned as rune miners often time the spawns and wait for the ore to spawn in anticipation. Members *Frozen Waste Plateau (north-west corner of the Wilderness) - 3 rocks *Lava Maze Dungeon mine (inside Lava Maze) - 1 rock *Heroes' Guild mine (completed Heroes' Quest) - 2 rocks *Central Fremennik Isles mine (started The Fremennik Isles, north-east of Neitiznot across the two north-easternmost bridges) - 1 rock *Mourner Tunnels mine (started Mourning's Ends Part II, wear Mourner gear) - 1 rock *South Mor Ul Rek mine (requires a fire cape) - 3 rocks *Wilderness Resource Area (must kill Runite Golems) - 2 golems *Mining Guild - 2 rocks *Fossil Island - 2 rocks *Myths' Guild - 2 rocks Tools & equipment *There's a 10% chance of mining 2 runite ores at once by wearing Varrock armour 4. *There's a 1/8 chance of making a runite rock instantly respawn when mined by wearing Superior mining gloves or Expert mining gloves. *It is recommended to use a Dragon pickaxe to speed up the mining process. *Prospector kit can be worn in-order to boost mining XP by 2.5%.